Kingdom Hearts: Journey of the Keyblade Princess
by Twilightroxas7
Summary: Kairi begins her mark of mastery. Will she succeed or failed?
1. The Awakening

Kingdom Hearts and all related characters are own by Disney and Square Enix.

Kingdom Hearts

Journey of the Keyblade Princess

Chapter 1

Awakening

Kairi look at the ocean on the island waiting for Sora and Riku to come home. She shed a soft tear as she summon her keyblade Destiny Embrace. "Should I leave the islands or stay?" Kairi asked herself before she heard a familiar voice. "Kairi" the voice said. She turn around seeing Riku. "Riku" She ran to him. "How did you and Sora do? Where is Sora?" Kairi asked. "You have to come with me Kairi. A keyblade master wants to speak with you." Riku said as Kairi nodded. "We need to stop one place first." Kairi ran to the secret place with Riku behind. "Why are we here Kairi?" Riku asked. Kairi summon destiny embrace and aim at the world's keyhole and lock the door with her keyblade. "Wow your learning to use the keyblade well." Riku said to Kairi. "Thanks I've been training while you and Sora were gone." Kairi said. Riku nodded and open a portal to the Mysterious Tower. "Lets go" Riku said as he enter then Kairi enter.

At the Mysterious Tower Donald and Goofy were minding there business till they saw Riku then Kairi. They were both surprise seeing Kairi as Riku and Kairi enter the Tower. "Master Yen Sid I brought you the guest but you never asked why." Riku said and King Mickey looking surprise. "I heard you too could wield a keyblade. I'm glad you came." Master Yen Sid said. "It's a honor Master Yen Sid." Kairi said bowing politely. "Kairi you were brought here to begin your mark of mastery." Master Yen Sid said Riku and Mickey became surprise. "Is that what Riku and Sora took?" Kairi asked as Master Yen Sid nodded. "Your Mark of Mastery is going into the past by traveling back in time and locking the keyholes of time to awaken a new power in you." Master Yen Sid said. "Wait wouldn't Kairi need to separate herself from her body like Xehanort did?" King Mickey asked "Yes however I discover a new way for Kairi to travel to the past." Master Yen Sid said as he use his magic to show a mysterious creature with the symbol of a broken clock. "These are known as the Time Creepers. They consume time and devour the keyhole of time that will cause the world to be erase from existence." Master Yen Sid said. "To prepare for your journey the three good fairies has prepare new clothes for you as this well let you travel to the past. They are in that room." Master Yen Sid as Kairi enter seeing the three good fairies. "Alright ladies lets prepare for her new clothes." Fauna said as the three good fairies shoot there magic at the same time. Kairi's new clothes was purple shoes,purple skirt,a white tank top,purple vest with a heart symbol in the front and clock symbol in the back. "Thank you" Kairi said as she walks back to the main room. "Before you leave Kairi you must remember the one rule of time. You must not interfere with time that will change the future." Master Yen Sid said as Kairi nodded. He summon a portal that will take Kairi back in time. "Well I guess this is good bye. I wish Sora was here to see me leave." Kairi said before she heard a very familiar voice. "Well your wish came true." Kairi turn around seeing Sora. "Sora!" Kairi said and hug him. "I miss you so much." Kairi said. "I miss you too." Sora said. "I have a gift for your trip." Sora gives her the lucky charm Kairi gave him. "Thank you. I promise to come back as a Keyblade Master." Kairi said as she enter the portal and began to travel through time.

Kairi's journal

Kairi

Originated: Kingdom Hearts (2002)

Bio: Princess of Heart and Keyblade wielder. She is now beginning her mark of mastery.

Riku

Originated: Kingdom Hearts (2002)

Bio: A former wielder of darkness. He is now a keyblade master.

Donald Duck

Originated: The Wise Little Hen (1934)

Bio: The court wizard of Disney Castle

Goofy

Originated: Mickey's Revue (1932)

Bio: The captain of the guards in Disney Castle

King Mickey

Originated: Steamboat Willie (1928)

Bio: King of Disney Castle and Keyblade Master

Master Yen Sid

Originated: The Sorcerer's Apprentice (1940)

Bio: Former keyblade master. King Mickey was his former apprentice.

Flora,Fauna and Merrywheather

Originated: Sleeping Beauty (1959)

Bio: The three good fairies. They usually squabble and fight when it involves the color.

Sora

Originated: Kingdom Hearts (2002)

Bio: Keyblade Wielder. Best friends of Riku and Kairi. He came just in time to say good bye to Kairi.

Please fav and comment. No flames please.


	2. Traverse Town: Kairi's Journey begins

**Chapter 2**

**Traverse Town: Kairi's journey begins**

As Kairi travels back in time she close her eyes not knowing what world she is going to. By the time she opens her eyes she saw what looks like a village but with some buildings constructed. "Strange this place looks a lot like. Wait is this Traverse Town?" Kairi said as she jump off the small edge of the building. "So this is Traverse Town in the past." Kairi said being surprise. "Hey what are you doing here?" Said a boy with red spiky hair, blue eyes, green short sleeve shirt, blue tunic, dark brown boots, white headband, orange ascot and a katana walking up to her. "You know this part of the area is off limits during construction?" The boy said. "It is oh sorry." Kairi said nicely. "Its no problem sadly construction hasn't progress ever since they appear." The boy said. "And they would be?" Kairi asked him. Before the boy could answer the creatures he mentions surround the both of them. "These creatures." He said taking out his katana. "These are the time creepers." Kairi said surprise. "You know about them?" He asked confuse. "I'll explain it later now lets get rid of these time creepers." Kairi said and summon her keyblade and went to her battle pose. "_Is that a keyblade does that mean she is?"_ The boy thought and nodded off and went to his battle pose. "Stay sharp." He said and began to slash some of the time creepers. Kairi began to attack the time creepers with the moves she use in her training till they were all wipe out. "Not bad." The boy said as he walks up to her. "Thanks I'm Kairi." She said to him. "My name is Chrono. Hey think I could take a look of your weapon?" He asked Kairi. "Sure" Kairi showed Chrono her keyblade as he looks astonish. "I guess you're a keyblade wielder from the future." Chrono said as Kairi looks suprirse. "How did you know I'm from the future?" Kairi asked. "Me and my allies travel back in time to save our world before. Sadly our world was consumed by what you call Time Creepers." He said as Kairi remember what she said earlier. "Oh about the time creepers they cause problem in the flow of time in a world and want to devour the keyhole of time. That keyhole gets devour the world ceased to exist." Kairi said to Chrono. "So you came back in time to seal the keyholes?" Chrono asked and Kairi nodded. "Its for a test that's all I need to say." She said. As Chrono nodded a scream of 2 girls appear out of nowhere. "It's Lucca and Marie and its coming from the 3rd District." Chrono said as Kairi began to run to the 3rd district. "Hey wait up." Chrono said trying to catch up. As Kairi runs to the 3rd District she encounters little bear with a pom pom on his head call a moogle. "Would you like to buy something Kupo?" The moogle asked. "I'll buy 10 potions please." Kairi requested as she gave the Moogle the exact munny for the potions. "Thank you for the participation Kupo." The moogle said as Kairi nodded and head to the 3rd District.

At the 3rd district the girl with purple hair, glasses and helmet name Lucca and the girl with a blonde long pony tail, sleeveless white and a crossbow name Marie were surrounded by the time creepers. "Darn it I'm out of ammo." Lucca said trying to shoot. "I'm already out of arrows too." Marie said until Kairi slash the time creepers. "Hey you two ok?" Kairi asked as Chrono came panting. "Yeah were ok." Lucca said. "I'm Lucca, this is Marie." Lucca said. "Hi there" Marie said as Kairi politely wave. "I'm glad you two are ok." Chrono said. "It's no problem." Marie said till they heard the voice of a hurt person. The person turns out to be a frog in armor with a wounded arm. "Frog what happen?" Chrono asked as Marie help him up. "Some creature attacks me and Magus. Magus stayed and fight and force me to flee." Frog said injured. "Do you know where the creature is?" Kairi asked. "The clock tower in the 2nd District." Frog said. Kairi nodded and gives Frog a potion. "You need it more then I do." Kairi said as she takes off to the 2nd District.

Magus was on his last legs trying to stop the giant time creeper just in time for Kairi to come. "Back down I'll take care of this." Kairi said. "Forget it kid this monster is mine." He said but couldn't get up. "Your too injured to continue. Go to the 3rd district with Chrono and the others." Kairi said as she summons her keyblade. "Fine but if you get killed by this creature don't cry to me." He said and fled to the 3rd District.

**Information: Defeat Clocken**

Kairi dodge a few of Clocken's moves as she aims for the pole that acts like a alarm clock. Clocken stop moving and began to wind itself preparing to use its Alarmer which could cause Kairi to be mute. She quickly attacks the alarm pole a few times till she delivers the final blow. Clocken defeated falls and fades from existence. As Kairi pants she looks up seeing a person in a black coat on top of the clock who disappear using a time portal. "Great work Kairi." Chrono said walking up to her along with his friends. "Maybe you might be a protector after all." Lucca said. "Thanks Kairi said as a bright light appear in front of them revealing a keyhole. Kairi began to hear gears and clock sounds. "This is the keyhole of time." Kairi said. "Looks like I gotta go." Kairi said to her new friends. "Hang on here." Lucca said giving Kairi a keychain as Magus gave Kairi a pendant with a fading glow. "This belong to my sister Schala it might help you on your quest." Magus said as Kairi nodded politely. "Come back and visit any time." Marie said. "I will" Kairi said. Kairi after she equip the keychain to Destiny Embrace changing its form lift up her keyblade and a beam of light shot the keyhole locking it as it takes Kairi to the next world.

Kairi's diary

Chrono (Chrono Trigger 1995)

When his world was destroyed by the time creepers. He and his allies began to construct Traverse Town as a world for people who lost there worlds.

Lucca (Chrono Trigger 1995)

Chrono's best friend and a mechanical genius. She created much of the machinery in Traverse Town during its construction.

Marie (Chrono Trigger 1995)

Chrono's fiancé. 3 days before there wedding there world was destroyed by the time creepers. As long as she has Chrono and her friends everything will be ok.

Frog (Chrono Trigger 1995)

Formerly know as Glenn. Frog use to be a human till he was turn into a anthro frog. He got a chance to become human till there world was destroyed. Despite him hating Magus he was surprise that Magus force him to flee when they were battling Clocken.

Magus (Chrono Trigger 1995)

The former prince of Zeal by the name Janus. Before he became king the world was destroyed and he almost blames Frog for it. He later finds out it was the time creepers that destroyed there world.

Moogles (Final Fantasy III 1990)

Mysterious creatures that set up shops in different worlds. It is unknown where there original world comes from. They always end there sentences with the word Kupo.

Events

Traverse Town's keyhole of time seal.

Keyblade obtained

Trigger Chron

Summon Obtained

Schala

Author's note

So Kairi's mark of mastery begins. 4 worlds from the old games well return and new worlds are in it. Theres only 1 Final Fantasy world and a lot of Disney worlds that hasn't been touch yet. Have any suggestions and with Kairi gaining new keyblades would anyone like to make new keyblade designs for Kairi for each world she visits? Thank you and see ya.


	3. Wonderland: Curiouser and Curiouser

Chapter 3

Wonderland= Curiouser and Curiouser

Kairi began to fall through a hole slowly as she got the floor and lost her balance and fell. "Usually people fall fast from heights but that was weird." Kairi said. Before she got up she saw a white rabbit with a trench coat run by.

"Oh my fur and whiskers I'm late." The White Rabbit said as he ran through the hall to the other room. "Wonder what he is late for?" Kairi ask herself as she got up. She follows the white rabbit while dealing with some Time Creepers on the way.

Kairi enter the bizarre room and look down seeing the white rabbit small. "Did he get smaller?" She asked as the white rabbit ran through the door. "No your simply too big." The Doorknob said. "Oh wow you talk." Kairi said surprised hearing the doorknob. "Now excuse me I'm going to back to sleep." The Doorknob said as he yawns. "Hang on how do I become smaller to go through?" She asked the doorknob. "Try the bottle on the table." The Doorknob said as he goes to sleep.

A table with two bottles appears out of thin air and Kairi walks up to the table. "Which one makes me smaller?" She asked herself as she picks up the red bottle. "I guess I'll try both." Kairi said and takes a few drinks of the bottle and she grew really tall till she hit her head on the ceiling. "Ow" Kairi said as she rubs her head while sitting on her knees since she is too tall to stand up. "Ok so that bottle makes me grow." Kairi said as she puts the red bottle back on the table and carefully pick up the blue bottle with her two fingers.

"I guess this one makes me smaller." Kairi said as she drinks the blue bottle. She began to shrink after putting the bottle back on the table and shrank to the size of the door. "There that's better." Kairi said as she walks to the hole next to the door. She entered a courtyard that looks a lot like a court. "Hold it you!" A voice said and Kairi jump frighten from the voice. "Who said that?" Kairi asked as the cards in front of her move to reveal the Queen of Hearts. "I did and your in deep trouble?" She said in anger. "I just got here? What proof do you have that I'm in trouble?" Kairi said in her defense. "The proof no one knows what time it is." The Queen said in pure anger. _The time creepers are here too? _Kairi thought in her head. "I didn't take away time." Kairi said in her defense. "Your sentence is death. OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" The queen of Hearts said as the cards began to attack.

**Defeat the Card Soldiers**

Kairi summon her keyblade and began to fight each pair of card. She continue to fight each club,diamond,spade and heart card till they all fall flat. "Whew" Kairi said tired till she saw the rest of the cards coming. "I got to get out of here." Kairi said and ran to the Lotus Forest. "Guess I'll be safe here." Kairi said as she rest for a bit. She look up seeing giant mushrooms and flowers. "Lost are we?" A mysterious voice said. "Whose there?" Kairi said as she goes into defense. "Whose where?" the voice said again annoying Kairi a bit. "Show yourself please?" Kairi asked as a purple cat appear on the branch. "A cat?" Kairi said seeing the cat on the tree. "A Cheshire Cat." The Cheshire Cat said as he disappear and reappear on another branch. "I see your searching for a shadow that stole time." He said as Kairi got surprise. "You know where it is?" Kairi asked as the Cheshire Cat disappear and reappear in front of her. "Have you try checking the room with the sleeping door knob?" The Cheshire Cat disappear as Kairi left to the Bizarre Room. The Cheshire Cat reappear in front of her. "Are you ready? If not good bye." The Cheshire Cat disappear as a giant shadow started to come to Kairi. She turn around seeing the one that stole this world's time. She summon her keyblade and prepare for battle.

**Defeat Time Sorcerer**

Kairi began to slash the Time Sorcerer a bit but it grabbed Kairi and she was thrown to a wall causing her to get hurt really bad. She remember the pendant that Magus and took it out. "Give me hope." Kairi said as the pendant glew very bright summoning Schala into battle. "Where am I? I was about to see Magus be crowned and this happen." Schala said. "Your world was destroyed by the Time Creepers. Magus is in another world safe. He gave me your pendant to help me in a time like this." Kairi said as the Time Sorcerer sent out fire. "Got It. Fire!" Schala yelled as she sends fire to Time Sorcerer weakening it a bit. "Quick finish it off." Schala said and disappear back in the pendant. Kairi attack the Time Sorcerer finishing it off as Time Sorcerer faded from existence and time in Wonderland restores. "Bravo young one bravo." The Cheshire Cat said reappearing on the table. "Answer me this. Do you side with the Time Creepers? Did you steal time from this world and gave it to them?" Kairi asked the Cheshire Cat. "Maybe? Maybe not? That depends on what your heart said." The Cheshire Cat said and disappear dropping off the table a keychain that resembles a card. She picks it up and attaches it to her keyblade. The keyhole of Time appear and Kairi aimed her keyblade as a beam of light shoots the keyhole of time sending her to the next world.

Kairi's diary

The White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland 1951)

A rabbit who is always late. He works for the Queen of Hearts.

The Doorknob (Alice in Wonderland 1951)

A sleepy doorknob who only wants to fall asleep.

The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland 1951)

A ruthless tyrant and big loud mouthed. She always have the innocent have there heads off.

Card Soldiers (Alice in Wonderland 1951)

Soldiers of the Queen of Hearts that follows her every order.

The Cheshire Cat (Alice in Wonderland 1951)

A cat with mischief that disappear and reappear while speaking in riddles.

Schala (Chrono Trigger 1995)

Magus' sister. When her world was destroyed her heart was so strong that she turn herself into power and putting herself in the pendant without noticing. She now is able to be summon with Kairi's light.

Event

Wonderland's Keyhole of Time sealed.

Keyblade Obtained

Trump Card


	4. World of Balance 1: Espers and Keyblades

Chapter 4

World of Balance part 1= Espers and Keyblades

Kairi began to walkthrough a hot scorching desert as she sweat really bad. She felt thirsty and try to see if she had anything to replenish her thirst but all she had was potions that she had incase she is hurt really bad. She continues to walkthrough the desert as she got tired and exhausted from the heat.

"How does Sora handle this heat?" Kairi asked herself as she took off her vest that felt too warm for her and tie it around her skirt leaving her tank top still on. She notice a strange figure and quince her eyes to see what it is. She saw it look like a building from afar.

"Is that a castle in the middle of the desert?" She asked herself as she began to run to the castle. She continues to run to the castle as she continues to sweat and get tired from the scorch heat. By the time she got close to the castle seeing people and weird chicken like creatures she pass out from the heat.

Kairi was unconscious for hours as she began to wake up in a room with 3 beds. "Where am I?" Kairi asked herself as she got out of bed and straighten it. A woman who was dress like a maid came into the room seeing Kairi already awaken.

"Thank goodness you're awake. We thought you were done for in that heat. The king wants to see you once you woken up." The woman said as Kairi nodded as she left the room and enter the castle hall and made her way into the throne room.

"Ah so I see you finally woke up." The man on a chair said as Kairi came in seeing the man and a young girl who almost looks like her age with green hair. "Yes and thank you um." Kairi said not knowing them.

"Oh my name is Edgar king of Figaro Castle." He said to Kairi and bowed to her politely. "My name is Terra." She said to Kairi as well. "Its nice to meet you Terra and your majesty." Kairi said bowing politely to them as a soldier came.

"King Edgar! There's someone from the Empire to see you sire!" The soldier said to Edgar while Kairi and Terra look at them then each other and back. "Kefka no doubt!" Edgar said knowing who the soldier is talking about.

Meanwhile at the desert far from the castle 2 soldiers and the man in green name Kefka were walking toward the castle. "Phooey! Emperor Gesthal's stupid orders! Edgar, you pinhead! Why do you have to live out in the middle of a stinking desert? These recon jobs are the pits!" Kefka said as he notice something on his boots. "Ahem! There's SAND on my boots!" Kefka said annoyed as his soldiers quickly remove the sand off his boots. "All gone sir." The soldiers both said as Kefka gave out a crackle laugh that would never be forgotten. They arrived at the castle and enter. Edgar after asking Kairi and Terra to stay inside went to go see Kefka. "What brings you here Kefka court mage of the empire?" King Edgar asked Kefka wondering why he came. "A girl that escaped from us has taken refuge here along hearing rumors of a girl from another world taking refuge here as well by person in a black coat." Kefka said wanting to know about Kairi and Terra's location.

"Nope haven't seen them nor in this castle." Edgar said as Kefka has his fumes close to anger. "I hope nothing bad happens to your castle." Kefka said as he got his soldiers in Magitek armor to set the castle on fire. "So what choice do you prefer abandoning your castle or handing them over?" Kefka asked in a angered mood. "I prefer this answer." Edgar said and summons 4 of the chicken animals again as Edgar jump on one while Locke got Kairi and Terra on the other side and jump on the last 3. "Castle dive mode now!" Edgar said as they rode them while the castle sinks into the sand which got Kefka really furious. "Get them!" Kefka order as 2 soldiers in Magitek armor caught up with them.

**Defeat the Magitek Armor Soldiers**

Locke and Edgar battle the Magitek Armor on the left while Kairi and Terra deal with the Magitek armor on the right. Kairi summons her Trump Card keyblade which surprise Edgar,Locke and Terra. "A keyblade? I thought they were only a myth." Edgar said as Kairi attack the Magitek armor till she got injured really badly. She was about to get her potion till she was healed by Terra's magic. This cause Edgar and Locke to be surprise from Terra's magic. Now they know that the tides against the empire well be better with Terra and Kairi as they defeated the armors and the 4 of them fleed. "See ya " Kairi said to Kefka as he got really angry. "Daughter of a Submariner. You'll pay for this you little brat!" Kefka said completely furious of Kairi's comment.

"So let me see if I got this right. You two are part of a underground resistance call the returners and you want me and Terra to join to help take down the Empire?" Kairi asked as both Edgar and Locke nodded. They got to Mt. Kolts and encounter a man name Vargas. "So Sabin sent you?" He asked as Kairi got confused. Before she could ask Vargas KO everyone except Kairi who summon Trump Card. "What the heck is your problem?" Kairi said in a fighting pose. "You will meet the great beyond along with them." Vargas said as he attacks Kairi while she dodges and block his moves with her keyblade. "That's enough Vargas." A man said blocking and shielding Kairi. "Ah if it isn't Sabin." Vargas said in his fighting pose. "Why did you do it Vargas?" Sabin said as Kairi notice the darkness coming out of Vargas. "He chose you as his successor and not me his only son!" Vargas said and two time creepers appear from Vargas' darkness. "Sabin you take care of Vargas. I'll take care of the Time Creepers. Kairi said as she fights the Time creepers with Trump Card while Sabin fights Vargas till they were all defeated.

"Sabin is that you?" Edgar said seeing his twin brother. "Yep whose these 3?" Sabin asked his brother. "This is and Kairi." Edgar said to Sabin noticing the weapon in Kairi's hand. "Is that the?" Sabin asked and Edgar nodded. "Well explain things at the returners hideout." Edgar said as they all agreed. They head to the returners base and Edgar began to explain to Banon about Terra and Kairi. "We will head to Narshe to see the Frozen Esper." Banon said as a soldier came saying that the empire has invaded South Figaro leaving everyone shock. "Edgar,Sabin,Terra and I well go to Narshe." Banon said to the group. "I'll go to South Figaro to slow the enemy down." Locke said to the group. "I'll come with you Locke." Kairi said to Locke. "No go with the others to Narshe while I take of it." Locke said and Kairi nodded to him.

Kairi,Terra,Edgar,Sabin and Banon headed to Narshe with a raft while dealing with a few Time Creepers on the way. Once they were about to make it. A purple Octopus name Ultros try to attack the group till Sabn blitz on Ultros causing him to get lost on the other side of the river and they got separated.

Author's Note

Due to this and the next chapter being part 1 and 2 the 5th chapter will have Kairi's diary.


	5. World of Balance 2:Terra,warrior of rift

Chapter 5: World of balance: The truth of Terra,the mysterious warrior of the rift.

Kairi,Terra,Edgar and Banon successfully made it to Narshe without anymore problems. "Kairi keep a eye out for Locke and Sabin if they come." Banon requested as Kairi nodded. While Terra,Edgar and Banon enter Narshe Kairi waited for Locke and Sabin to come. A few hours later after fighting Time Creepers Kairi heard a strange voice.

"Well well well what do we have here?" Said the voice. Kairi got up and look around till she saw a rift in the sky and a man in armor came out of the rift. "Who are you?" Kairi asked. The man ignore her by going through a awkward pose. "Ok?" Kairi said as she leaves. "_Freak"_ Kairi said in her head. "Where do you think your going keyblade wielder." The man said as Kairi stop. "You have the legendary keyblade that I am looking for." The man said as he took out his sword.

"What are you talking about? What legendary Keyblade?" Kairi asked the man. "Hand it over or i'll fight you for the keyblade." The man said in a battle pose. "Bring it on then." Kairi said as she summons her keyblade Trump Card. "Face the might of the mighty Gilgamesh." He said in a battle cry.

**Defeat Gilgamesh**

Kairi ran and began to slash Gilgamesh with trump card as Gilgamesh whines like a big baby for every slash. He slashes at Kairi but dodge with only a cut on her arm that didn't even hurt. "Now thats a pathetic weapon." Kairi said as she continue to slash at Gilgamesh till he was defeated. "WHHHYY MEEE!" Gilgamesh yelled being defeated.

Gilgamesh stood on one knee and breathe at defeat. "I can't believe I the mighty Gilgamesh was defeated by this girl." Gilgamesh said as he got up. "My name is Kairi and your not mighty your just plain wimpy." Kairi said as a insult to Gilgamesh. "Listen kid. For now on your my rival and i'll get that legendary keyblade before you. Farewell Kairi." Gilgamesh enter the rift leaving. "What a clown." Kairi said as Locke,a girl with blonde hair. "Kairi is everyone at Narshe?" Locke asked as Kairi turn around. "Yeah oh whos your friend?" Kairi asked seeing the girl with blonde hair. "I'm Celes where did you get that cut?" Celes asked seeing the cut on Kairi's arm. "Oh I was fighting some weirdo earlier. Doesn't even hurt a bit." Kairi said as Celes use cure on the cut. "Thanks you should go meet up with Terra,Edgar and Banon. I'll wait for Sabin." Kairi said as Locke and Celes went into Narshe. "Hey Kairi" Sabin as Kairi turns around seeing Sabin,a man with black hair and a kid who is posing like a animal came. "Hey you survived the river. Oh who are your friends?" Kairi asked. "My name is Cyan thou to meet you." The man name Cyan said to Kairi. "Me Gau you pretty girl." Gau said to Kairi as she blush. "Everyone is at Narshe lets go." Kairi said as they enter Narshe and talk about the frozen esper in the mayor's house till a guard came. "Kefka and his soldiers are coming for the esper." He said as they became shock.

"We need to split the group in 3 to battle Kefka and his army." Banon said. "I'll fight whatever enemy comes close to the esper." Kairi said as she summon Trump card surprising Cyan,Celes,the mayor and the old man. "I'll fight them by myself at the Frozen Esper's location." Kairi said. "Thats suicide Kairi." Terra complain to Kairi about that risk. "I took out some time creepers and a joke earlier. How bad could it be?" Kairi asked. "Kairi is right Terra." Locke said as everyone else agreed. "Aleast let me and Celes help." Terra said as both Terra and Celes gave Kairi some magic.

As the warriors went to the spot of rocks in the snow Kairi stayed at the frozen esper. As she waited a few Time Creepers appeared and they were targeting the frozen esper. Kairi began to slash the time creepers. She activated fire,freeze and thunder to defeat the Time Creepers. "That was easy." Kairi said as the returners came. "We stop the empire from reaching the esper." Locke said. "I fought some time creepers that were targeting the esper." Kairi said as they all look at the frozen esper. A flash of light and boom wave knock everyone except Terra and Kairi out as Kairi witness Terra transform into a esper. "Terra your a." Before Kairi finish Terra scream and flew to the air to who knows where.

Kairi sat in the living room explaining to the returners who just woke up what she saw. "So Terra is a esper?" Celes asked. "We have to find her before the empire does." Locke said as Kairi agreed. "Ok lets split into groups. Kairi,Locke,Gau and Celes will look in Zozo while Sabin,Cyan and I search in Jidoor." Edgar said as they all agreed. "The castle of Figaro got to the desert between Zozo and Jidoor. The group was split up and Kairi,Locke and Celes went to Zozo. They climb up a building and found a unconscious Terra and another person. The man was really a esper name Ramuh who escape from the empire's base and suggest bringing a certain esper back to Terra. Ramuh turn himself into a Magicite and Locke pick up the magicite.

They return to Jidoor and explain to the other group what they heard. "so we need a airship to get to the empire." Edgar said as Kairi nodded till they heard a man crying. "Hes about to take dear Maria during the opera." The man who was the owner of the opera said. "Who is?" Kairi asked as the man see a resemblance of Maria in Kairi. "A pilot of the airship BlackJack name Setzer. Please come to the opera house before the show starts." The man said leaving to the opera house and the group followed.

As he explain what he plan to do with Maria. Locke had a idea. "What about a decoy for Setzer to take." Locke said. "But who would pretend to be Maria?" The opera owner asked. "I will." Kairi said as everyone looked surprised. "You sure to do this?" The owner said and Kairi nodded as she enter the dressing room. While the opera is playing Kairi began to dress as Maria the only difference that no one could fool for is her hair color till she got a idea. "Namine can you hear me?" Kairi asked as a spirit form of Namine appear. "Yep is something wrong?" Namine asked. "I need to take your appearance for a while." Kairi said to Namine. "Why?" Namine asked and Kairi explain everything that Namine accepted the idea. Kairi began to glow and Namine's appearance replace Kairi while wearing Maria's dress and having Kairi's mind. As she enter the stage her heart began to beat with stage fright till she began to sing. She couldn't believe that her stage fright is leaving after having a stage fright at the age of 4 during a play at Destiny Islands. During the end of the first act while Locke,Sabin,Gau,Edgar,Celes and Cyan fought Ultros who almost killed Kairi with a weight. Setzer appear and kidnapped Kairi who he thinks is Maria. After leaving her in the airship locking the door in the process Kairi took her original appearance again. "Thanks Namine." Kairi asked as Namine disappear. She pull the others up to the ship. Celes gave Kairi her normal clothes. Kairi with Celes' help made Locke,Edgar,Cyan,Gau and Sabin turn around as Kairi undress and put on her normal clothes. Setzer then came in surprised as Kairi made a little deal to Setzer. that if she wins a struggle battle he has to take them to the empire. But if he wins Kairi has to be his bride. They both grab the struggle bats and began to battle and Kairi became victorious.

"fine you win." Setzer said as they flew to Vector home of the empire. They snuck into the empire finding two espers name Ifrit and Shiva that became magicites. They found the last espers in tubes and in pain. The glasses shattered becoming Magicite. While the other magicites went to the others the magicite of the esper name Maduin went to Kairi as a man in a yellow jumpsuit appear realizing the truth of the tortured espers. "Cid" Celes as the man name Cid began to regret his research till Kefka appear with his laugh. He use his powers to knock everyone except Kairi who block it with her keyblade. "I dealt with one clown already and i'll deal with you." Kairi said. "Bring it on girly." Kefka said.

**Defeat Kefka**

Kairi began to slash Kefka with a few fire magic. Kefka uses a freezra that froze part of Kairi's arm. Kairi continue to slash at Kefka till he was defeated for good. "Inconceivable." Kefka said in defeat. Kairi was tired with her right arm still frozen till Celes unfrozed Kairi's arm and teleported Kefka away while sending Kairi,Locke,Edgar,Gau,Sabin,Cyan and Setzer to the airship as they flew back to Zozo. They return to the building were Terra is and Kairi put Maduin's magicite on Terra. The Magicite glew really bright and Kairi was blinded a bit only to see she is in Maduin's memory that she saw the truth of Terra's past. "Terra is half human and half esper?" Kairi asked herself as she got sent back to the building. Terra return to her human form after realizing the truth. They all head to the airship blackjack as a keyhole appear. "Well looks like I got to go." Kairi said to the others. "You really have to?" Terra asked. "Yeah but I promise i'll come back." Kairi said. "Celes wants me to give you this." Locke said which turn out to be a keychain. "Thanks." Kairi look up,equipped the keychain to her keyblade becoming BlackJack and shot a beam of light to the keyhole of time making her travel to another world.

Kairi's diary

Terra Branford

Debut: Final Fantasy VI (1994)

A half human half esper. Once controlled by the empire now a returner.

Locke Cole

Debut: Final Fantasy VI (1994)

A treasure hunter who prefers not to be call a thief.

Edgar Figaro

Debut: Final Fantasy VI (1994)

King of Figaro. Has a brother name Sabin.

Sabin Figaro

Debut: Final Fantasy VI (1994)

Edgar's brother. He chose freedon over royalty.

Cyan Garamonde

Debut: Final Fantasy VI (1994)

A soldier that lost his kingdom and family.

Gau

Debut: Final Fantasy VI (1994)

A wild boy from the veldt.

Celes Chere

Debut: Final Fantasy VI (1994)

A former soldier of the empire.

Setzer Gabbiani

Debut: Final Fantasy VI (1994),Kingdom Hearts II (2005)

Gambler,pilot of the airship BlackJack and Ladies' man.

Kefka Palazzo

Debut: Final Fantasy VI (1994)

Court mage of the empire. Whats really going into this clown's twisted mind?

Gilgamesh

Debut: Final Fantasy V (1992)

A weird warrior looking for a legendary keyblade. He travels through rifts and now he self proclaimed Kairi as his rival. Kairi considers him a joke,freak,weirdo and clown.

Namine

Debut: Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories (2004)

Kairi's nobody. A witch that could change Sora's memories.

Events

World of Balance's keyhole of time close.

Keyblade obtain

BlackJack

Magic learned

Fire

Freeze

Thunder

Cure

Author's note

Gilgamesh in a Kingdom Hearts fanfic becoming Kairi's rival. Please comment no flame.

All characters belong to there rightful owners.


	6. Dream Circus: The Amazing Kairi & Dumbo

Chapter 6

Dream Circus: The amazing Kairi and Dumbo

Kairi walk around noticing where she is. "Wow a circus." Kairi said as she ran she trip on a peanut that is bigger than her. "Looks like I got shrunk." Kairi said as she heard a voice. "It ain't nobody's fault you got them big ears. Uh-oh. Boy, I stepped in it that time. Aw, gee, Dumbo. I think your ears are beautiful. Sure. As a matter of fact, I think they're very decorative. You know, lots of people with big ears are famous. Ho-ho, boy. All we gotta do is build an act. Make ya a star. A headliner! Dumbo the Great!" A mouse in a red ringmaster clothes is saying. "A great what?" Kairi asked as both the mouse and elephant jump by surprise. "Oh sorry about that. My name is Kairi." She said politely. "I'm Timothy Mouse, and this is my friend Dumbo." He said politely to Kairi. "Nice to meet you." Kairi said to Timothy and Dumbo.

Suddenly time creepers appeared frightening both Timothy, and Dumbo. "Quick find someplace to hide while I take care of them." Kairi said summoning her keyblade blackjack. Timothy and Dumbo fled to a hiding place as Kairi fights the creepers. Soon the Time Creepers were gone, and Kairi went to search for them. "Its safe now." Kairi said as Timothy and Dumbo came back. Timothy had a idea for Dumbo to become famous ad explain Kairi the idea. "You sure it would work?" Kairi asked as Timothy said no problem and went to persuade the sleeping ringmaster the idea.

The idea became a failure causing a lot of injuries on the elephants. Dumbo was force to become a clown, and he was insulted and poke fun of because of it. Kairi felt bad for Dumbo as the 3 of them went to see Dumbo's mother . Kairi shed a few tears seeing this moment wondering about grandmother from her memories. As they return Dumbo,Timothy drank some of the water that was killed with something bad causing them both to hallucinate pink elephants. Kairi seeing the pink elephants emerging from the dark summon her keyblade to stop them from getting close to Dumbo.

**Stop the pink elephants from reaching Dumbo**

Kairi began to slash the pink elephants who disappear in puffs of smoke. She gets hurt a few times that she use cure to heal herself. She finish every single one as she got tired. She turn around noticing there gone. She search for them all around till she saw both Dumbo and Timothy flying from the sky. Timothy explain everything to Kairi that Dumbo could fly now. During Dumbo's act in the clown show Dumbo began to fly and the ringmaster embarrassed of the elephant clown mask on his butt was full of anger releasing a dark aura that trigger the time creeper to appear frightening everyone. Kairi ran to Dumbo and ride on his back to beat the time creeper.

**Defeat Clowner**

Kairi riding on Dumbo slash at Clowner a few time as Dumbo spray water at Clowner. Clowner use his honky horns to shoot both fire and ice. Kairi counter it by using fire and freeze on both elements. Kairi finish off Clowner as peace is restore. The audience praise both Kairi and Dumbo as heroes and stars of the circus. Kairi look up seeing the keyhole of time. "Looks like I gotta go." Kairi said as Dumbo gives Kairi a keychain that resembles his magic feather. Kairi attached the new keychain to her keyblade and aim the light to the keyhole of time locking it as she enters the next world.

Kairi's diary

Dumbo

Debut: Dumbo (1941)

A baby elephant born in the dream circus. He became a star with his ability to fly thanks to Kairi and Timothy.

Timothy

Debut: Dumbo (1941)

Dumbo's only friend who along with Kairi helped Dumbo become famous.

Debut: Dumbo (1941)

Dumbo's mother. She was locked up after the circus thought she went mad despite she was protective of her son. She was release thanks to umbo's stardom.

Pink Elephants

Debut: Dumbo (1941)

After drinking from contaminated water Dumbo and Timothy began to hallucinate these pink pachyderms.

The Ringmaster

Debut: Dumbo (1941)

A selfish greedy leader who locked up Dumbo's mother, and made Dumbo do terrible acts. He later reform after Dumbo became a star.

Events

Dream Circus' Keyhole of time sealed.

Keyblade obtained

Big Top

Author's note: Since Dumbo was a summon in Kingdom Hearts and Chain of Memories I decided to put his world in the fanfic. Please leave a review.


End file.
